Quest to Greg Whang's House 2 (2008)
The Quest to Greg Whang's House II is the direct sequel to the Quest to Greg Whang's House I, chronicling the journey of the party to save Jon from the clutches of evil. Characters The game features several returning characters as well as several new ones as well. Casey - Class Knight, specializes in Dual Wielding and is generally a damage dealer, quick to act, but quick to fall as he features paper thin defense. A true glass cannon of sorts, featuring multiple hits, his strongests Arte's can devastate a single target, but they often require a large amount of MP. Brian - Class Paladin, The main tank of the group. Very high defensive stats as well as healing abilties. Offensivley he equips a singular sword, and has access to several magical attacks as well. The only character in able to revive fallen party members, It's usually a good idea to have him in the group. Gerg Gnahw - Class Magician, Gerg is somewhat of a mystery to the group, bearing an uncanny resemblence to Greg Whang, the titular character. Except Gerg sports a snazzy pair of sunglasses to go along with his wizard gear. In battle, he focuses on pure magical damage, featuring many various elemental skills and abilities. Evil Jon - Class Dark Knight. Evil Jon showed up unexpectley after the events of the first game, and blended right in with the party's normal activities. His true purpose is unknown to the group, But they don't question it, as he may bring the legendary Deathbringer sword to bear against them. In battle Evil Jon has a array of single hit physical attacks, as well as a few magical attacks. The true power comes from the ability to kill any target, in one hit. Tom - Class Heavy Axeman. Returning from the first game, Tom features high HP and defense, and several solid area of effect attacks. Tom can take alot of damage before falling, but is susceptable to several elements which could spell doom in the wrong hands. Hasta - Class Bunny Girl. Hasta returns from the first game, finally adjusted to his (her) new body. Featuring high cost, high output attacks, its wise to bring along alot of MP regen items with him (her) in the group, that is, if you can find MP regen items.7 Plot The story opens with the same duo of Brian and Casey in the "Room" debating over what to do in the coming day. Soon after Jon shows up, but dressed in evil looking armor, the duo take this with out much debate, and head off to gather the old crew together. Their first stop is the town of Shoppe, where they run into Tom and Hasta, who soon decide to join them on their quest. They then decide to gather some information on the whereabouts of Greg Whang. Heading to the bar, they are shocked to discover a man who bears a striking resemblence to Greg Whang, Gerg Gnahw. Gerg explains to them that he is in need of a relic, that can be found underneath Greg Whang's castle. Wondering how Gerg's artefact became in the possession of Greg Whang, the group sets out, hoping to get some answers. After discovering that Gerg's artefact has been stolen by The Funny Looking Black Guy. The party decides to seek out clues relating to their new found nemesis and what his plans are. They head to the Port Town of Flynn where they discover that minions of the Funny Looking Black Guy had recently been seen heading south. Deciding it was worth the risk, they set out towards the uncharted lands. Arriving in a desolate port town full of thugs and various other low lifes, the party make their way towards a lab to learn what purpose could the stolen artefact be put to use for. While enroute to the lab, the pary is accosted by a large group of thugs, who ambush them from the shadows. Though unknown to the thugs, Solid Snake happens to be watching them, watching the party and quickly eliminates them before the party has the chance to. Snake reveals that they urgent information for anyone who is able. At the lab, Otacon tells them that the artefact can be used as a power core for a multispectrum device capable of great power, seeing this as potentially threatening development, the party sets off towards the Funny Looking Black Guy's base somewhere in southern Aftrica. Lacking the means to reach Africa, the party learns of a means of transportation capable of taking them somewhere near the vicinity of the base. Though, they soon discover that inorder to be allowed access to the Instant African Teleportation Station, they must first perform a play, being as the owner of the teleporter also manages an Opera house with no actors. Hasta is cast as the Heroine and Tom as the Hero as the play unfolds and finishes in dramatic fashion. Pleased with the performance the Owner allows access to his teleporter. Now in Africa, the party heads towards the location of the secret base, only to discover when they arrive that it is modeled after the fictious merceneary base, Outer Heaven. Infiltrating the base, they discover in aghast that the armor clad Jon that has been following them, is in fact Evil Jon, an agent sent to spy on them by the Funny Looking Black Guy. He then turns his fabled Deathbringer on the party in one last effort to stop them. With Evil Jon dealt with, the party now turns towards the crystalline tower that stands before them, climbing it, they soon find themselves at impossible heights, almost in outer space. At the top of the tower, they reunite with normal Jon, who has been held captive all this time, for reasons that still remain unclear. In a last ditch attempt, the Funny Looking Black Guy starts the count down on his device which he reveals will turn the entire population in Funny Looking people themselves. Aghast at his plan, the party faces him in a end all be all battle to determine the fate of the world. With the Funny Looking Black Guy defeated, the party then tries to stop the device, only to find that it is in the process of overloading. With no other options, they put all their power in an effort to destroy the core that was powering the device, the artefact from Greg Whang's house. The party is sucked into a dimensional rift caused by the energy of the artefact all pouring out from its destruction, their fate is unknown... Category:Games